Rewrite The Stars
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: ¿Retarías a las estrellas y cambiar el mundo para demostrar el amor que le tienes a la persona que amas? Este OS particpa en el concurso #TheGreatestMLB de MiraculousFanfics en Wattpad.


**Rewrite the Stars**

La noche en París era fresca. Eran las 11:30 de la noche. Un joven hombre entre unos 25 a 27 años de edad se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de los campos de Marte. Soltó un resoplido molesto mientras sacaba de su chaqueta de cuero negro una cajetilla de cigarrillos, sacó uno, se lo llevó a la boca y prendió fuego con su encendedor. Inhaló con su boca el cigarrillo mientras saboreaba el fuerte sabor del tabaco. Contuvo su respiración por tres segundos cuando exhaló el humo. Lo había tranquilizado sólo un poco. La tensión sobre su cuerpo lo había liberado gracias al tabaco.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la banca mientras volvía a inhalar el cigarrillo y soltar el humo del tabaco.

Su mirada esmeralda se enfocó en el cielo estrellado junto a esa luna preciosa que decoraba el cielo nocturno. Cerró por un momento sus parpados mientras se relajaba por la tranquilidad de esa noche y con el único vicio que le gustaba tranquilizarlo. De pronto su oído se agudizó. A lo lejos se escuchaba pasos rápidos junto a una voz femenina que le gritaba a todo pulmón.

– ¡PLAGG! ¡PLAGG! – ese era el nombre de aquel sujeto.

Plagg dejó escapar un resoplido ya bastante irritado. Con pésimo carácter se levantó de la banca ignorando los gritos de aquella mujer quien lo llamaba con desespero. El sonido de los tacones sobre el pavimento se escuchaban más y más cerca al igual que sus gritos. El joven le dio la espalda y comenzó su andar, pero antes de dar el quinto paso sintió como ella lo había jalado de su chaqueta.

– Plagg… – la voz de la chica ahora se encontraba entrecortada a la vez que ella trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido. – De… detente…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él con indiferencia. El corazón de la chica se oprimió contra su pecho mientras sentía como su garganta se cerraba. Las lágrimas no tardarían pronto por asomarse en sus ojos amatistas. – ¿No deberías estar con los de tu clase?

– Plagg… por favor…

– ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor de qué Tikki? – una risa seca y amarga escapó de los labios de Plagg. – No seas hipócrita como para pedir perdón.

La chica con el nombre de Tikki respiró con dificultad. Tratando de reprimir aquellas lagrimas que ya estaban por escapar de sus ojos.

– Plagg yo…

– ¿Tú qué Tikki? – Plagg la calló. Se giró para enfrentarla sin importarle el dolor que ahora él sentía al verla tan frágil y destrozada. – L-Lo escuchaste todo lo que me dijeron en la fiesta. Y tú no hiciste nada. Te quedaste ahí parada y callada como… como… como una idiota. Como si yo no fuera la gran cosa.

Tikki no pronunció palabra alguna.

Esa misma noche ella presentaría a Plagg como su novio ante toda su familia. Al principio lo habían recibido como si fuera toda una celebridad para luego burlarse e insultarlo de su clase social y de su profesión como tatuador. Bueno. Casi todos. La abuela de Tikki fue la única quien lo defendió y le dio su bendición para estar al lado de su nieta.

– Lo sé… pero… si te hubieras quedado…

– ¿Quedarme dices? – nuevamente rió el amargamente. – ¿Para que querías que me quedará Tikki? ¿Para escuchar otra crítica más de tu puto y amargado padre? ¿Recibir miradas de asco y repudio de la andrajosa arpía de tu descarada madre?

– Te defendí. – confesó finalmente ella.

– Claro. Me defendiste cuando pisotearon mi orgullo. – respondió con amargura. – ¿Sabes Tikki? Algunas veces pienso en lo que me dijeron mis compañeros del trabajo. Que ambos no somos merecedores del otro. Clase media y clase alta no se llevan bien y nunca estarán juntos como esas películas de Hollywood.

– No digas eso. – suplicó ella. – Tú vales mucho más que ellos e incluso tú eres mejor persona que nosotros la gente rica.

– Ja. Eso ni siquiera te lo tragas tu misma Tikki. – escupió dolorosamente.

– Pues cree en mis palabras Plagg Noir. – su voz comenzó a quebrarse pero su mirada amatista tenía una determinación inquebrantable. – Porque… **_cuanto te amo. Es algo que no puedo ocultar. Si tú me amas. No sé por qué no hemos de volar._**

Plagg chasqueó rabiosamente la lengua sin creer palabra alguna de su muy pronto ex-novia. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y prender su camino lejos de ella, pero Tikki lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo y confesando lo que su corazón le decía a través de sus palabras.

– **_Dices que no se podrá. Que nuestras cartas nos dicen que no eres para mí._** – el joven tatuador ignoraba sus palabras al igual que la mirada que ella misma le transmitía ese amor sincero y puro. Tikki no se rendía en decirle todo lo que él era para ella. Al ver como su novio la ignoraba ella colocó una mano sobre su mejilla para así que él la mirase y se enfocase con ella. – **_Pero en mi corazón._** **_Tú vives y nadie más por mí lo va decidir._** – ella tomó cuidadosamente la mano de Plagg pata luego colocarla sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, el cual éste palpitaba rápidamente contra su pecho.

Plagg estuvo a punto de caer en sus palabras pero luego aquella imagen de ser pisoteado e insultado por los padres de la chica hizo que la amargura y la rabia volvieran a cegarlo, retiró con brusquedad su mano del pecho de la chica y continuó su camino.

– **_Y a las estrellas retar dime que mío serás._** – Tikki lo siguió y lo jaló nuevamente de su brazo pero él no parecía no importarle las insistencias de la pelirroja. Ella corrió se interpuso en su camino y rápidamente rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. – **_Nada nos va a separar siempre el destino nos va a juntar._** – con sus dedos recorrió los suaves y rebeldes cabellos negros de su novio, él se dejó llevar por el consolador y tierno toque de la chica se sentía seducido y tentado por ella. – **_Si quieres tu estar junto a mi nadie va a decidir por ti._** – Tikki comenzó a rozar sus labios con sabor a cereza con los de él mientras que el pelinegro respiraba el dulce aroma de ella, la tentación por hacerla callar y devorar aquellos carnosos labios lo hacían volver loco al joven tatuador pero su orgullo y su necedad siempre impedían a él a no llegar al amor de Tikki. – **_Quiero a las estrellas retar, tal vez el mundo pueda cambiar._**

Justo cuando Tikki iba a plantarle un beso en los labios de su novio este volteó su rostro, retiró las manos de su novia de su cabeza como si su toque le quemara. La miró irritado y confundido, le dio la espalda mientras recorría sus manos sobre su cabello negro y estirándolos con desesperación y agonía. Un trueno se escucho en los cielos pero ninguno de los dos les importo. Plagg comenzó a recordar los momentos dulces y divertidos junto a Tikki pero cada vez que lo hacia su corazón se le oprimía al recordar también las críticas que la sociedad hablaban de ellos a sus espaldas. Poco a poco las gotas de lluvia comenzó a descender del cielo mojando todo su alrededor.

– **_Tú crees que es fácil… quisiera ser fuerte como tu pero hay barreras y puertas que no abrirá el amor._** – Tikki sintió su corazón oprimirse mientras escuchaba a su novio decirle todo aquello. Las esperanzas y el amor que tanto le profesaba se le estaban escapando de sus dedos. – **_Entre paredes está muy bien amarnos y ser tal como somos._** – Plagg se volteó para verla y decirle todo lo que su corazón se sentía en esos momentos, se despojó de su chaqueta de cuero y lo arrojo contra el suelo emitiendo un sonido seco mientras que él se dirigía a paso rápido hacia donde estaba Tikki. – **_Pero allá el mundo nos juzgara y vas a ver como no hay esperanza en realidad._** – se detuvo justo enfrente de ella mientras que las frías gotas de la lluvia ya los había cubierto de pies a cabeza pero a ellos no les importó cuan mojados se encontraban.

Tikki se perdió en la mirada verde de su novio. Cada vez que ella miraba esos intensos ojos de color verde siempre se juraba que parecían a los de un gato. Un gato negro. Ese joven a quien tenía frente a ella no además hacia que ella sintiera una sensación a flor de piel en todo su cuerpo sino que también podía sentir como si él desnudará su corazón y su alma con tan sólo una simple mirada. Un relámpago se escuchó nuevamente mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo.

– **_Y las estrellas dirán que nunca mía serás._** – Plagg tomó cuidadosamente el rostro de la chica, y ella se aferró a su toque cerrando a la vez sus ojos para sentir su calor sobre su piel. El corazón de la pelirroja se oprimió contra su pecho cuando escuchó la negatividad de su novio, ella tuvo que negar con su cabeza para así hacerle entender a él que eso jamás pasaría pues quería algo positivo del pelinegro. Que luchará por su amor tal como ella lo hacía con el suyo. – **_Todos nos va a separar siempre el destino nos va a apartar._** – el joven tatuador colocó su frente junto a la de Tikki mientras que ella sentía como sus lágrimas, que eran confundidas por las gotas de la lluvia, resbalaban de sus mejillas. Él quería que sus palabras aunque fueran dolorosas fueran claramente escuchadas por su novia y hacerla entender que todo cuento de hadas no siempre hay un feliz para los protagonistas. Pero al parecer la hermosa chica era tan necia para entender a la primera. – **_Porque no está en ti, porque no está en mí. El mundo no quiere que esté junto a ti._** – las manos de Plagg comenzaron a deslizarse del rostro de Tikki hasta posarse en los brazos de ella, su mirada verde mostraba dolor y sufrimiento. Era tan cruel y egoísta consigo mismo de no luchar por el amor de esa maravillosa joven que el destino decidió entregarla a él después de tanto tiempo de estar solo en ese cruel mundo sin color. Un mundo en el cual fue bello y colorido no es más ahora que un triste y sombrío color como la tinta negra sobre la piel. – **_Nadie las puede retar. El mundo no es fácil de cambiar._**

Tikki movió las manos de Plagg hasta colocarlas sobre su cintura y después ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Por qué eres tan necio y negativo Plagg? – preguntó ella con dulzura pero con una tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

– La necia eres tú. Porque vives en una burbuja de fantasía y piensas que todo es posible. Sí estuvieras en un momento en mi lugar entonces lo entenderías. – dijo él en un tono ronco y profundo que hizo erizar a flor de piel a la chica pero también hizo que a ella sintiera una punzada en su corazón.

– Entonces déjame estar en tu lugar Plagg. Déjame permanecer a tu lado.

– Aunque quisiera no podría. Tú y yo somos diferentes, pensamos diferentes, actuamos diferentes y… somos de clases diferentes Tikki.

Plagg la miró atentamente. Su cabello rojizo que antes lo traía arreglado y ondulado ahora estaba mojado y desarreglado, su vestido rojo con negro entallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciéndola lucir más hermosa de lo que ya se encontraba. El joven tatuador soltó un suspiro de dolor y de cansancio mientras agachaba la mirada resignado. Tikki sintió como su alma se partía en dos a la vez que sintió un nudo en su garganta.

– Por favor. – suplicó ella con una voz ahogada pero él se lo negó.

– No puedo. Lo siento. – ambos se miraron dolidos, sus corazones gritaron desconsolados y sus almas trataban de aferrarse una a la otra.

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de irse de una vez y por todas de aquel lugar cuando iba a retirar los brazos de su novia de su cuello pero la pelirroja fue más astuta que él, ella rápidamente se impulsó hacia a él haciendo que sus piernas rodearan la cintura del joven. Plagg gruñó irritado. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba rabiosamente rápido que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de su pecho.

– ¿Hasta cuando tienes que entender que lo nuestro ya tiene caso Tikki?

– ¿Y hasta cuando tienes que entender que te amo Plagg?

– **_Si contigo quiero volar._** – ella recorrió con una mano sobre los rebeldes y mojados cabellos de su novio, mientras que él abrazó con un solo brazo su pequeña cintura y con la otra la aferraba detrás de su cabello. Ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro con el único fin de que ellos entendieran de lo que verdaderamente sentían. – **_Si contigo quiero caer._** – Plagg se sentía hechizado al estar con Tikki. Esa fuerza invencible lo arrastraba hacia a ella haciendo que poco a poco cayera en la seducción de sus palabras y de sus encantos. Cuanto quería y deseaba siempre permanecer al lado pero muy dentro de él sabía que ya no había solución. Plagg hizo que Tikki se soltará de él hasta que ella tocará el suelo mojado con sus pies descalzos. – **_Sólo dame tu corazón._**

La hermosa pelirroja sostuvo las manos del pelinegro hasta entrelazar sus dedos y sentir la calidez de sus pieles. Ella estuvo a punto de besarlo pero él la detuvo a la vez que se soltó de su agarre.

– **_Pero no puede ser._** – Plagg le dio la espalda a la chica mientras pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos y estirándoselos con frustración.

– **_Claro que puede ser._** – Tikki no se rendía ante nada hasta hacerle entender a su amado que las cosas pueden ser posibles.

– **_Tal vez podría ser._** – el joven tatuador se volteó a ver una vez más a la chica de cabellos rojizos y camino hacia a ella.

– **_Dime que puede ser._** – ahora sus miradas se encontraban fijas, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos eran confundidas con las gotas de lluvia, sus gargantas les sentía arder por el desgarro del dolor y de la tristeza, sus corazones ya estaban colocadas en sus manos para que así ya pudieran ser entregados y nunca ser devueltos. – **_Y las estrellas retar dime que mi serás._** – el joven de cabellos negros tomó de la cadera a su novia mientras que ella tomaba impulso para que él la levantara y diera un cuidadoso giro por los aires. Tikki arqueó su espalda mientras sentía como la cálida lluvia golpeaba levemente su rostro, luego miró a su novio quien la miraba con aprecio junto a un toque de dolor. Plagg deslizó con un suave toque sus dedos sobre la exquisita figura de la pelirroja, sus dedos traviesos se perdían entre la tela del vestido hasta tocar con la punta de ellos la cremosa y tibia carne de la chica. – **_Nada nos va a separar siempre el destino nos va a juntar._** – volvió él a dejar a la chica sobre el suelo aun sin soltarla mientras bailaban bajo la lluvia dejándose llevar por el suave sonido sinfónico de las gotas chocar contra el suelo y desprender de éste el aroma a tierra mojada. – **_Si quieres tú estar junto a mi nadie va a decidir por ti._** – Tikki y Plagg volvieron a juntar sus frentes. Sus tibios alientos chocaron uno contra el otro, el aroma de ambos inundaron sus fosas nasales perdiéndose en ellos, las manos de ambos no dejaron de recorrer en aquellos lugares que los hacían perderse y calmarse. – **_Las estrellas voy a retar hasta el mundo cambiar._**

Se tomaron unos minutos mirándose y perdiéndose en el color de sus irises.

La lluvia seguía cayendo emitiendo el sonido más hermoso y tranquilo de esa noche acompañada de un potente trueno que hizo volver a la realidad al joven tatuador. Plagg suspiro pesada y tristemente. Tomó una vez más las manos de Tikki y las apretó con suavidad temiendo que su agarre pudiera romperla como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Cerró sus ojos y con una voz suave y ronca que hizo erizar a flor de piel a la chica dijo.

– **_Sí que te quiero… es algo que no quiero ocultar._** – Tikki esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada pero luego esta desapareció cuando vio la mirada verde de Plagg. Su decisión ya estaba tomada y ella aunque con todo el dolor de su corazón debía aceptarlo. – **_Pero no puedo… sólo puedo soñar con volar._** – un fuerte y punzante desgarre hizo que a ambos corazones se partieran en dos cuando las manos de aquel talentoso tatuador había soltado las manos de esa maravillosa chica de buen corazón.

– Entonces… ¿Es así como se termina? – preguntó ella con una voz quebrada.

– Lo siento… pero es mejor así para los dos. – respondió él con dolor. – Mereces a alguien mejor Tikki.

– Eres un tonto Plagg.

– Siempre lo he sido Tikki. – sonrió con tristeza. – Lamento no ser el hombre perfecto para tu familia.

– Para mí lo eres.

– Pero no lo suficiente para la sociedad.

– Entonces… ¿Esto es un adiós?

– El adiós es una despedida corta para aquellas personas que quieren continuar hablando, más bien sería para mí un hasta luego porque ya no nos volveremos a ver.

El corazón de Tikki se destrozó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Plagg plantó un tierno beso en la frente de su ahora ex-novia, la miró por última vez y poco a poco se fue alejando de ella. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero se la coloco y se fue de ahí.

La lluvia seguía cayendo mientras que las lágrimas de dos amantes resbalaban de sus mejillas.

Tikki se sentó en la misma donde había encontrado a su ex fue entonces que ella había roto el llanto mientras nombraba con dolor y tristeza el nombre de su amado tatuador.

Fue ahí cuando la chica se dio cuenta que aquel joven de cabellera negra dijo la verdad.

No todo en la vida es un cuento de hadas.

Y que nada ni nadie puede retar a las estrellas ni mucho menos el mundo cambiar.

* * *

Este OS participa en el concurso "The Greatest MLB" de Miraculous Fanfic en Wattpad.

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario o critica.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este OS, la verdad ha sido un gran reto en escribir esta historia ya que la inspiracion para poder escribir esta obra no es nada comparada a lo que tenía en mente, traté de plasmar cada detalle de las escenas y de los personajes de mi mente a través de esta escritura. Espero que los resultados sean buenos porque la verdad fue muy dificil para mi.

Que tengan un hermoso dia, tarde o noche mis queridos lectores.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


End file.
